Working on A Dream
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: ¿Como cambiará la vida de Renly Baratheon tras conocer por voz de Eddard Stark, que Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella no son hijos de Robert?


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

PD: este fic participa en el reto número 12 ¿Y si...? Del foro Alas negras, Palabras Negras

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Decisiones de futuro**

* * *

¿Era posible? ¿Era cierto lo que le había contado Eddard Stark? Joffrey…Tommen…Myrcella…todos ellos hijos del incesto. Su hermano el Rey a punto de morir y sin ningún heredero legítimo. Eso convertía a Stannis como sucesor. Ohh por todos los Dioses! Pobre del Reino si tenían sentado en el Trono a un hombre como Stannis. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Cerebro o corazón? ¡El eterno dilema! Tenía que tomar una decisión; el tiempo apremiaba. Todo era tan confuso. Su mente era un saco lleno de dudas. Estaba claro que lo que decidiera, cambiaría el trascurso de la historia. ¡No podía permitir que los Lannister gobernaran los Reinos! Aunque eso supusiera correr bajo la capa de su hermano el amargado y ayudarlo a conquistar lo que por derecho le pertenecía…pero también podía… ¡no!...esa no es una opción. ¿O tal vez si? Tenía que hablar con alguien del tema, y no había persona en quien confiara más que en su amante Loras Tyrell. Él sabría cómo actuar. Renly salió con avidez de la habitación y con paso decidido y sin detenerse en ningún momento, entró en las habitaciones del caballero de las flores, sin ni siquiera llamar antes a la puerta.

—Valla, que ímpetu…–exclamó Loras con sorpresa. Iba vestido con la ropa de dormir– espero que no te corras con la misma rapidez con la que has entrado

Loras mostró una sonrisa socarrona, que rápido se le quitó de la cara al ver la palidez del rostro de su amante prohibido. Se aproximó a él con calma. Le acarició el rostro, pero Renly al instante de notar su tacto, se espantó y se alejó hasta la otra punta de la habitación. Para más intimidad, Loras cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué te sucede Renly? – preguntó asustado. El menor de los Baratheon, dejó de mirar por la ventana y giró sobre sus talones– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se trata de Robert? ¿Ha muerto?

El silencio de la habitación contrastaba con los repiqueteos que se escuchaban en el exterior. Afuera, el cielo negro era un manto de sombras que arrullaba los cimientos de la capital, con sus largos dedos de neblina y sus cantos de susurros helados.

—Mucho peor, Loras –respondió con una voz que no dejaba a lugar a dudas. Suspiró, se sentó en la cama y continuó sin mirar a su caballero a los ojos – mucho peor. Sus hijos, sus hijos son una mentira

Loras, quien había permanecido inmóvil durante todo ese tiempo, abrió los ojos dejando reflejar en ellos un tremendo dolor; como si le hubiesen golpeado con un yunque en la cabeza. Dubitativo, se acercó a Renly, y lo acompaño en la cama. Con cierta preocupación camuflada, puso una mano en la rodilla del venado.

— ¿Lo sabe la mano?

— ¡Fue Lord Stark quien me lo confesó!– profirió levantándose exaltado. Caminó por toda la habitación durante unos minutos, atusándose el cabello, murmurando de manera inaudible y mirando al suelo. Por fin, se detuvo y volvió a mirar al Tyrell – Por eso mi hermano se marchó de la capital después de la muerte de Jon Arryn. Eddard Stark me dijo que ambos habían estado investigando y que encontraron pruebas de ello.

—Si no son de Robert…–Loras alzó los hombros–… ¿de quién son?

—Rubios…ojos verdes… ¡Loras, dime que te das cuenta!–otro sonoro silencio se hizo eco en el lugar. Renly susurró–…de su mellizo el Matarreyes

El caballero de las Flores habría gritado espantado de no ser porque Renly se adelantó a ello, y le tapó la boca. Entonces, ambos negaron con la cabeza. Aquella noticia era una bomba de relojería. Si ya de por sí, sentían poco aprecio por los de Roca Casterly, con aquello, el desprecio se convertía en una profunda aberración.

—No es de extrañar que tu hermano se hubiese marchado a Rocadragon, después de la muerte de la anterior mano– alegó Loras rompiendo el silencio sepulcral. Renly meneó la cabeza afirmando ese hecho– los Lannister no son famosos por su juego limpio. ¿Quién investigaría la muerte de un anciano? Las enfermedades a esas edades son muy caprichosas; si Cersei se enteró de las investigaciones de Stannis y de Jon Arryn, bien pudo planificar la muerte del viejo.

—Por eso Stannis debió de huir…por temor a que lo mataran a él también –agarró las manos del caballero de las flores y lo miró a los ojos, como quien mira al tesoro más importante de su vida– tenemos que irnos Loras. Si la Reina se entera de que sabemos su secreto…

—No podrá enterarse si actuamos de inmediato–cortó Loras de inmediato– en la corte tenéis treinta espadas, más que suficientes para encerrarlos a todos ahora que duermen y no se lo esperan.

— ¡Eso es un suicidio!

— ¿No era lo que le habías propuesto a la mano? ¿Es un suicidio para ti, pero no para él? Renly, escúchame – soltó las manos de las del Baratheon, y las puso sobre las mejillas de su amante– serias un Rey fantástico. El pueblo te quiere, no se opondrán a tu reinado.

—Te olvidas de algo, tengo un hermano mayor

— ¿Stannis?– soltó una risita–a Stannis nadie lo quiere. ¿Vas a dejar el Reino a merced de un hombre como él? ¿Harás el trabajo sucio y le tenderás el trono con una sonrisa, solo porque es lo que supuestamente hay que hacer? La gente necesita carisma y alguien a quien amar. No quieren a un Rey adusto, aburrido y frio. Ya han tenido demasiados malos reyes. El pueblo te necesita a ti Renly., y con el apoyo de Altojardín, nadie podrá detenerte.

Loras tenía razón. Stannis sería demasiado estricto con el pueblo. Él, en cambio, sería un soplo de aire fresco. Un Rey joven y con ideas prometedoras. **Renly ****de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, el Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos. Y Protector del Reino….eso suena muy bien.**

—Loras…–ordenó con autoridad–enfúndate en la armadura y avisa a los demás caballeros. Tenemos un trono que recuperar

—Sus palabras son órdenes para mí, majestad

—Rey. Seré el Rey…–susurró. Sonrió y levantó el rostro con un perfil monárquico y de superioridad–…el mejor Rey.

En el momento en que los fantasmas de los viejos muertos caídos en rebeliones y batallas podían hacer sus marchas funerarias por los angostos y silenciosos pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, estos fueron relevados a segundo plano por los sonidos de espadas que se enfundaban, por pasos sigilosos cruzando cada recodo del castillo y por órdenes de capitanes y rey autoproclamado. Los corazones de los caballeros latían acelerados, siendo conscientes de que sus vidas pendían del más fino de los hielos jamás hilado en una rueca. No había margen de error. Fallar, no era una opción. En el juego de tronos, o ganas o mueres; no existe término medio.

Unos pasos ligeros se escucharon deambular en su dirección. Renly ordenó a sus espadas que permanecieran atentas y con la empuñadura de las espadas en la mano, por si la situación llevaba a actuar anticipadamente. El aliento del Baratheon se heló al ver la sombra del individuo; calculaba que estaba a menos de cinco pasos de distancia. Respiró aliviado al desvelar la identidad del hombre.

— ¡Lord Stark! – Susurró con un grito ahogado, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho desbocado– ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? Deberíais estar en la torre de la mano

—Podía haceros la misma pregunta, Lord Renly. ¿Se puede saber que pretendéis hacer? ¿Por qué están todas sus espadas con la armadura puesta?

—Renly va a tomar el Trono de Hierro. – Espetó el caballero de las flores, con una ira naciente en los ojos – y vos lo echaréis todo a perder, si no os quitáis de en medio

—Os recuerdo Ser Loras, que estáis hablando con la Mano del Rey Robert Baratheon y que deberíais reconsiderar vuestra actitud; Respecto a vos, Lord Renly…

Eddard Stark agarró con fuerza el brazo del venado y lo apartó del grupo de caballeros, bajo la incertidumbre de éstos mismos, y la incredulidad de Loras Tyrell.

—… ¿qué estáis haciendo? –Preguntó abrumado – vuestro hermano sigue vivo, y vos pretendéis hacer una carnicería… ¿Por qué?

—Para evitar malos mayores, Lord Stark. Robert no tardará en morir y los Lannister…bueno, ya sabemos cómo son.

—Tenéis otro hermano. Otro hermano mayor. ¿Vais también a usurparlo?

—Dejar de ser tan honorable Lord Stark; de ese modo, solo lograreis cavar vuestra propia tumba– se remojó los labios, al tiempo que la impaciencia se hacía más palpable en el ambiente–nadie quiere a Stannis como Rey. Y me atrevería a aventurar, que vos tampoco ¿me equivoco?...Vuestro silencio es una respuesta más que aceptable. Dejar actuar Lord Stark. Dejarme conquistar el Trono antes de que el pueblo sangre.

—Vuestro hermano se alzará en armas cuando le llegue la noticia a Rocadragon

—Renly, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo– interrumpió Loras notablemente molesto– tenemos que actuar

—Dame unos minutos – le insistió con calma –Stannis no me preocupa. Ni en mil vidas que viviera, lograría conseguir los apoyos necesarios. El pueblo no quiere un Rey con el perfil de mi hermano.

— ¿Y si, con el vuestro?

—Es evidente que seré mejor Rey que él –alegó sonriente – amado, elegante y misericordioso ¿Qué mejores ingredientes para construir un buen Rey?

—Honor, Justicia y Lealtad

Por el rostro que presentaba Eddard Stark, se podía pensar que estaba aguantando el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo a aquel personaje salido de los cuentos infantiles. Pero el menos de los Baratheon, nunca pensaría en una traición a gran escala, si antes no hubiese sido instado a hacerla por otra persona. Loras Tyrell tenía mucho que ver con ese vil acto que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Sabéis que esto no está bien

— ¿Quién decide lo está bien o lo que está mal, Lord Eddard? ¿Vos? ¿Es que sois uno de los siete y no me he dado cuenta? Sea de vuestro agrado o no, pienso tomar el trono y encerrar en las mazmorras a todo Lannister que encuentre.

—Esto os viene muy grande, Renly. Recapacitar, iros de la capital. Ir con vuestro hermano y actuar cuando sea el momento adecuado

—Ahora, es el momento adecuado

Renly giró sobre sus talones para volver a dirigir a los hombres que tenía bajo sus órdenes. Sabía que Eddard era un hombre de honor, y confiaba en que no fuera igual de necio. No deseaba en su conciencia la muerte de un hombre tan importante como él. Finalmente se encontraban frente a los aposentos de la Reina Cersei Lannister, cuando varias docenas de pasos se escuchaban como cascos de caballos en plena carrera.

—Deteneos en el nombre del Rey Robert Baratheon– inquirió la voz de Eddard Stark a la espalda de los rebeldes. Todos ellos se giraron boquiabiertos– Yo, Eddard de la casa Stark, mano del Rey Robert Baratheon; el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, el Rhoynar y los Primeros hombres; Señor de los Siete Reinos y protector del Reino. Os acuso de traición a la Corona. Lord Barristan, enciérrelos en las mazmorras.

Loras Tyrell desenvainó su espada, pero Renly detuvo su impulso de emplear la violencia, bajando el brazo armado. Sin perder la elegancia, el joven venado dejó que la guardia Real le escoltara a él y a sus hombres hasta las mazmorras de la Fortaleza Roja. ¿Y si aquello era un aviso? ¿Y si los Dioses no querían que él fuese Rey? No, no podían querer a Stannis como tal…pero ¿y si por el contrario era así? Sea como sea, tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en el tema, mientras permaneciera en las profundidades de Desembarco del Rey. Más allá de quien debería coronarse como nuevo monarca, lo principal, era que de algún modo lograra salir con vida de la capital. Solo después se plantearía que hacer respecto al Trono y al secreto de la actual Reina.

Que desdichado es un hombre que se encuentra dentro de la más oscura de las profundidades. A veces le tenemos miedo a la soledad porque estando con ella, suele hablarnos de lo que por comodísimo nos evadimos en nuestra vida. Renly estaba teniendo por aquel entontes una amplia dosis de empatía. **Hermano**.

Cuando había sido encerrado, de eso hacía ya almenos dos semanas, le habían apartado de todo contacto. Permanecía solo en la oscuridad, pensando que habrían hecho con loras y los demás. Hasta a los carceleros se les negaba el hablar con él. Seguramente, Robert ya habría muerto y con su muerte, los Lannister estarían gozando del poder que se siente al gobernar desde el Trono de Hierro. **Eddard estaba en lo cierto…Stannis, hermano…ayúdame. No me dejes morir aquí**Y entonces, ese que iba de hombre Rey, dejó aflorar lo que aún continuaba siendo…un niño asustado con deseos de gloria. Sus lágrimas dóciles, limpiaban su rostro sucio conforme descendían por las mejillas, hasta descolgarse y terminar en el cuello del jubón ennegrecido. Las que se desviaban, serpenteaban hasta sus labios profiriendo un sabor salado y de amargura dentro de su boca. **No me dejes morir, no quiero morir. Juro por todos los dioses que si salgo con vida, te ayudaré; te ayudaré a hacer justicia.**

Un sonoro estrepito, alarmó a Renly, quien en un intento por mantener la compostura, se levantó del suelo e irguió el cuerpo. Aquellos pasos, se escuchaban lejanos y delicados. Poco a poco, se fueron haciendo más audibles y con ellos se intensificó la presencia de una fuente de luz, de la que emergió una figura regordeta y perfumada.

—Lord Varys – se sorprendió Renly, llevando las manos a los barrotes de su celda–¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Van a ejecutarme ya?

—Os habrían ejecutado hace días, de no ser por vuestro hermano

— ¡Stannis! –Bramó con los ojos como platos– ¿Está él aquí? ¿Está haciendo un pacto para liberarme?

El eunuco se puso la mano delante de la boca, para reírse.

—Permitid que me ría, Lord Renly. ¿En serio pensabais que Lord Stannis vendría a salvaros después de conocer que querías el Trono, pese a que por lo que él declara, le pertenece por derecho? – Hizo una pausa– pensaba que conocíais mejor a vuestro hermano

Una sacudida de desolación golpeó a Renly, hasta dejarlo arrodillado y cabizbajo en el suelo. Varys dejó escapar un suspiro, y se acuclilló poniéndose así a la altura de los ojos del cautivo.

—Stannis ha dado luz verde a la corte para decapitaros por la traición cometida; eso ha provocado en su majestad la Reina, un enfado monumental. –Continuó el eunuco– esto no significa nada malo de por sí. La indiferencia mostrada por vuestro hermano, os sirve de salvavidas. Como no podéis hacer de rehén para evitar así las afrentas con Lord Stannis, para la Reina no tenéis gran valor. Aunque claro…los hay en el consejo que opinan de diferente manera – sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba– La mano ha logrado un pacto para salvar vuestra vida y vuestra liberación. Pronto tendréis noticias al respecto. Aguantad un poco más Lord Renly, y más pronto que tarde, seréis libre para ir a buscar refugio en… ¿Rocadragon?

¿Refugio en Rocadragon? ¿Acudir a un hermano que había dado luz verde para que lo asesinaran? Aunque claro, también era cierto que había rezado a los Siete para que lo sacarán de allí con vida, y que si lo lograban ayudaría a su hermano. Pero… ¿Stannis aceptaría su ayuda? ¿La ayuda de lo que él consideraba un traidor? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Unos días más tarde, le pareció escuchar a los carceleros que hacían guardia citar el nombre de Eddard Stark, al lado de la palabra prisionero. ¿Eddard Stark estaba preso? ¿Quería decir eso que nadie acudiría a su rescate? ¿Qué no viviría un nuevo verano? La preocupación de la muerte le mordió el corazón con tanta intensidad, que por momentos pensaban que estaba siendo devorado internamente como una jauría de perros rabiosos. Un día después de escuchar aquel rumor, unos guardias vinieron a buscarlo. Sin palabras y con brusquedad, lo esposaron y lo condujeron frente al Trono de Hierro. Allí aguardaba el nuevo Rey. Un niño león disfrazado de venado. No estaba solo, pues la sala al completo, estaba invadida por mirones de todas las edades y ratas de cloaca de todos los tamaños. Aunque sí que era verdad que entre la multitud pudo ver un rostro angelical; un rostro victimario que correspondía a Sansa Stark. Los guardias lo hicieron detenerse frente a la pequeña escalinata que ascendía hasta el Trono; lo empujaron y Renly calló sobre sus rodillas.

—Estás irreconocible tío –fueron las primeras palabras que musitó Joffrey Lannister, mal apellidado Baratheon, con una risa que rebosaba burla – deberías cambiar de sastre y de paso lavarte un poco. Empiezas a apestar.

Varias risas se dejaron escuchar por todo el Salón, seguidas por otro silencio largo y angustioso. Hubiera sido mejor que Eddard Stark nunca le hubiese confesado lo que le confesó hacía tiempo atrás. De ese modo, estaría en Bastión de Tormentas con Loras comiendo melocotones y jugando bajo las sabanas.

— ¿Vais a matarme, alteza? – logró preguntar al fin. Las palabras le sabían amargas.

—Sería más divertido matarte, si alguien se resintiera por tu muerte–confesó el Rey vacilón–mira que es difícil, pero se ve que a ti te quieren menos que a Stannis y eso sí que es todo un logro. ¡Enhorabuena tío! –Exclamó con júbilo, levantándose del trono y aplaudiendo con energía– eres el ser menos querido de los Siete Reinos!

**Mentira. Loras me quiere. Loras me ama. Mi caballero de las flores no se habrá olvidado de mí, como yo no me he olvidado de él**

—Ni siquiera Ser Loras Tyrell ha preguntado por vos, Lord Renly– las palabras de Cersei Lannister, eran un veneno imposible de eliminar por el Baratheon

Renly miró a todos los rostros que tenía a la vista. Llegó al de Sansa Stark; la muchacha al notar la presión de su mirada, agachó la cabeza. **Asique es verdad. Loras no ha preguntado por mi**

—Hay muchas cosas que podría hacer contigo–meditó el falso Rey Joffrey en voz alta y con un dedo sobre los labios– y una de ellas, seria cortarte la cabeza como a ese estúpido de Loras Tyrell…

Las siguientes palabras que Joffrey pronunció, fueron sonidos sordos en los oídos de Renly Baratheon. La imagen de Loras muerto, era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. ¿Quería decir eso, que todos los demás también lo estaban? ¿Todos esos caballeros que lo habían seguido para derrocar a los Lannister del Trono? Toda la culpa la tenía Eddard Stark. ¡Los Otros se lo llevarán a los Siete infiernos!.

—Renly Baratheon, Por la presente…–levantó la vista del suelo, y la clavó en los ojos de ese niño con aires de Rey legitimo–…te condeno al destierro. Si escucho que han visto tu cabeza asomar por alguna costa de mis Reinos, te mataré

—Un barco te está esperando en el muelle para llevaros a las Ciudades Libres.–continuó la Reina regente con gesto desdeñoso–allí seréis libre para hacer uso de vuestras inhumanas practicas

Desterrado. No podía creérselo. ¿De verdad Stannis era tan cruel para permitir que lo condenaran de semejante manera? Tampoco es que pudiera reprochárselo. A fin de cuentas, desde que se había convertido en adolescente le había hecho la vida relativamente imposible. Stannis le había criado junto con Cressen, y le habían enseñado los valores que ha de tener un buen noble: Honor, lealtad, respeto…le habían inculcado la importancia de hacer lo correcto, de ser justo e imparcial a la hora de juzgar a alguien. Y él a cambio….no había hecho nada merecedor del afecto de su hermano.

El muelle estaba abarrotado de personas expectantes. Para hacerse con los favores y un poco de respeto por parte de los Lannister, los aldeanos, le tiraban pan mohoso y verduras a su paso, mientras lo llamaba traidor entre otras cosas más desagradables; las cuales, prefería olvidar lo más rápido posible.

Los soldados carmesí, le obligaron medio a la fuerza a subirse a un barco de color negro y de velas negras. **Que navío mercante más extraño. ** Mientras tomaba asiento entre dos barriles, escuchó una corta conversación entre el capitán; un hombre de rostro vulgar y a campesinado, con los guardias. Le resultó misterioso que el hombre siempre tuviera la mano izquierda a la espalda, y el puño cerrado. ¿Había algo que no quería que los demás vieran? Pensándolo mejor, no le daba importancia al tema; tenia cosas mejores en las que pensar.

— ¿A qué ciudad libre nos dirigimos, capitán? – decidió preguntar varias horas después de emprender la travesía

—A ninguna – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa. El rostro de Renly era todo un poema– vamos con vuestro hermano, Lord Renly

— ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma maliciosa?

—En absoluto. Permitid que me presente…me llamo Davos Seaworth, y soy caballero de vuestro hermano Stannis; el legítimo y único Rey de los Siete Reinos. Él me envía.

Rocadragon se fue haciendo cada vez más inmensa, conforme se acercaban a la isla. Renly pensaba que a su llegada, su hermano le recibiría. Pero no sucedió de esa manera. En su lugar, fue llevado a las mazmorras. Nadie le daba explicaciones al respecto. Hasta que un buen día, unos pasos resonaron en los silenciosos pasillos de las mazmorras.

—Stannis…–susurro Renly

— ¿Te dan bien de comer?– preguntó gélido y medio irritado. Renly no supo que contestar o bien Stannis no le dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar la respuesta, pues continuó hablando–No estarás mucho tiempo más, aquí encerrado

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Stannis

—No quiero oír nada de lo que me tengas que decir, Renly– abogó cruzándose de brazos–porque si lo hago, terminaré perdonándote. Me has traicionado a mí, y anteriormente a Robert. La traición requiere de castigo. Ese castigo es la muerte

—Vas…vas…vas…– titubeó Renly, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Había escapado de la muerte en Desembarco del Rey; se había creído a salvo pues había embarcado rumbo al lado del único hermano que le quedaba. Lo que no creía, era que Stannis pudiese ser tan rencoroso.

—Yo, Stannis; de la casa Baratheon. El primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, el Rhoynar y los Primer Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino…te sentencio a morir.

Los días posteriores se tornaron negros. Las noches vacías. Y finalmente todo se tornó sin aliento, ni vida.


End file.
